Feliz Snogueltogg
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: No meio de mais um feriado de fim de ano em Berk, a filha de Soluço e sua amiga pensam sobre o futuro. (One-shot "Mesmo universo que "Antes da Paz")


**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Dreamworks e Cressida Cowell**

* * *

Os meses passaram rápido na ilha de Berk e logo outro Snogueltogg chegou. Todos se reuniram no grande salão para as comemorações. O salão estava cheio de barulho com todo mundo conversando alto como verdadeiros vikings.

Na casa de Soluço, ele e sua família se preparavam para as festividades.

-Eu odeio essa coisa! - Soluço reclamou assim que Astrid pôs em seus ombros sua pesada, peluda e piniquenta capa de chefe para ocasiões especiais.

-Você diz isso toda vez que precisa usar ela - Astrid rebateu - Você é o chefe há mais de dez ans e ainda não acostumou com ela?

-Eu acho que tem coisas na vida que eu nunca vou me acostumar - Soluço murmurou.

Astrid lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Ai! - ele reclamou - com isso eu já acostumei.

Eles riram juntos chamando a atenção de sua filha, Valy.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? - a adolescente peguntou observando seus pais.

-Nada filha - Astrid respondeu - Só seu pai sendo um bobo.

-Você está pronta Valy? - seu pai perguntou.

-Eu tô mas você não - ela respondeu - Falta seu elmo.

-Ah tem razão - Soluço concordou enquanto pegava o elmo das mãos da filha - Eu já te contei que metade dele é feito do peitoral da sua avó?

-Hum hum - Valy cruzou os braços - Você ganhou ele do avô Stoico uma noite antes de ter que matar um dragão na frente de todo mundo e você e mamãe me deram o nome de Valhalarama em homenagem a vovó.

-Mas que filha mais esperta que eu tenho - Soluço sorriu - ajeitando o elmo na cabeça.

-Depois vocês contam as histórias da família - Astrid interviu - é melhor nós irmos logo.

Assim a família se reuniu e caminharam até o grande salão.

* * *

Assim que Soluço, Astrid e Valhalarama chegaram ao grande salão, o barulho de risadas e conversas enchia o lugar. Soluço tomou a frente enquanto sua esposa e filha o observavam.

-Hum hum - ele limpou a garganta mas ninguém pareceu ouvir.

-Quietos! - berrou Stoico - O chefe quer falar.

-Ah obrigado pai - Soluço sorriu constrangido - Eu ainda não consigo berrar e gritar mesmo sendo o chefe - ele murmurou baixinho.

Valy e Astrid trocaram olhares e sorriram. Soluço podia ter ficado mais alto ao longo dos anos mas ainda era uma magro como uma espinha de peixe.

-Muito bem - ele continuou - Primeiro de tudo, feliz Snogueltogg! Nesse feriado eu desejo que todos fiquem perto de seus amigos e família. É um privilégio e um grande alívio pra mim poder dizer que mais uma vez nossos amigos dragões estão por perto. Eu era um garoto quando a guerra terminou e agora sendo chefe, eu espero que nossa paz dure pra sempre. E agora chega de blá-blá-blá, aproveitem as comemorações!

Soluço terminou seu discurso e a multidão aplaudiu e comemorou. Ele sentou ao lado da esposa e dos seus velhos amigos com seus dragões em volta. Enquanto isso, os filhos deles sentavam-se em outro canto do salão.

* * *

-Eu cheguei que a pensar que você não vinha - Gerda cumprimentou Valy.

-E perder o Snogueltogg? - Valy riu - Nem perdi alguma coisa?

-Não, nada importante - Gerda disse - Só o meu pai contando como ele e o seu pai escreveram uma boa parte das novas partes do Livro dos Dragões e Hage Heg pregando peças no Brogan.

-Ah isso eu queria ter visto - Valy disse brincando.

-E então já pensou em que dragão vai escolher? - Gerda perguntou com um olhar esperançoso.

-Eu ainda não sei Gerda - sua amiga respondeu meio preocupada - nós acabamos de entrar pra academia e mal pegamos o jeito do treinamento.

-É eu sei mas estou ansiosa! - Gerda disse entusiasmada - Qual espécie você acha que é a melhor pra mim?

-Ah eu não sei - Valy disse a ela - meu pai diz que não é uma questão de espécie mas sim de personalidade. O dragão e seu treinador tem que ser amigos.

-Eu sei disso - Gerda revirou os olhos - mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Tudo bem - Valy respirou - Eu acho que o Gronkel combina com você.

-Valhalarama! - Gerda reclamou - Assim não vale. Só porque meu pai tem um Gronkel...

-Não é por isso não - Valhalarama tentou se defender - eu só acho que combina com você.

-Ta tudo bem - Gerda a olhou meio desconfiada - Vou fingir que acredito. Agora é minha vez. Acho que você combina com o Nadder Mortal.

-O que? - Valy ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você lembra quando a gente tinha 5 anos e a Tempestade quase me espetou. Eu fiquei com medo do dragão da minha própria mãe e nunca mais consegui voar na Tempestade.

-Mas isso foi há tanto tempo - Gerda respirou - pensei que você já tinha ssuperado.

-Não - Valy disse - é o nosso segredo hein?

-Pode deixar - Gerda sorriu - não vou contar pra ninguém. É melhor pensar em que dragões vamos ter quando aprendermos a treiná-los.

-É - Valy concordou - meu pai diz que pra encontrar seu dragão é preciso ter paciência e conquistar a confiança dele.

Nesse momento, Astrid se aproximou das meninas.

-Valhalarama, Gerda - ela chamou - vocês estão conversando há tanto tempo e não comeram nada até agora.

-Eu não percebi mãe - Valy disse.

-É melhor vocês duas irem jantar - disse Astrid - Sua mãe também está preocupada com você. Gerda.

-Tudo bem senhora - Gerda sorriu - nós já vamos comer.

Durante a refeição de Gerda e Valy, elas continuaram a pensar sobre seus futuros dragões, mas por enquanto, elas iriam aproveitar as maravilhas do Snogueltogg.

* * *

**Minhas histórias originais**

www . fictionpress s/ 3114009 / 1 / Piratas - %C3%A0 - Vista

www . fictionpress s/ 3142134 / 1 / Subindo- ao- Trono

* * *

**A/N: ****Gostou? Por favorzinho, deixe um review, vai me deixar mto feliz! ~A.g.l.n. ;)**


End file.
